


I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

by happilyeveramber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Crack tbh, Derek is a Failwolf, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that still surprised Stiles about Derek Hale, it was how much the man loved Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO YOU KNOW, this was written in 2012, before erica and boyd died and we found out derek's birthday was christmas and all that. this was originally on my fanfiction.net account (originally called[a very sterek christmas](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8760168/1/A-Very-Sterek-Christmas) , but i was too lazy and too busy working on my sterek secret santa project to write a new xmas fic, so i just copied it over. i did make a couple changes though, because i always cringe looking at my old pieces.  
> ANYWHO, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

If there was one thing that still surprised Stiles about Derek Hale, it was how much the man loved Christmas.

Stiles had originally figured that Derek would hate Christmas. It was pretty much everything he despised- happiness, cheer, bright lights, happy songs and kindness- all rolled into one day. But it seemed Derek never failed to surprise him.

 

::

 

**2011**

 

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered as he walked through the door to the newly renovated Hale house, smelling peppermint and gingerbread.

He suspiciously crept into the kitchen, preparing himself for the worse. "Derek?" He asked incredulously as he walked in to the just strange sight off the vicious alpha in an apron. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Stiles?" Derek asked, the content grin still on his face as he mixed various ingredients in a glass bowl. "What are you doing here?"

"No, no, no. I asked you first," Stiles argued, scrunching his face up as he looked around. "Are you... Baking?"

"No," Derek answered quickly. At Stiles' look, he glanced down at what his hands were doing. "Yes."

"Are you baking-" Stiles' lips twisted into a sly grin. "Christmas cookies?"

Derek looked physically pained now as he slowly nodded his head.

"Were you planning on sharing them with the rest of the pack or hoarding them for yourself?" Stiles lectured, feeling like a grade-school teacher.

"Sharing!" Derek yelped. "Definitely sharing."

"Okaaaay. Do you want some help?"

And that's how Stiles found out that the wolf had a secret soft spot for Christmas.

And how he got roped into baking literally hundreds of treats, complete with cheesy Christmas music and even cheesier and sickeningly adorable food fights scenes that would put even the best 80's movie to shame.

Not that he really minded either. 

 

::

 

**2012**

 

"What are you _wearing_?" Stiles asked, barely holding back a loud laugh as he stares at Derek.

"What?" The older man asked, looking down at his sweater. His _Christmas_ sweater.

"Derek. Is that a very unrealistically rosy cheeked Santa Claus on your sweater? Derek. Derek, what are you even doing right now? What is this?" Stiles took a deep breath, running his hand through his nonexistent hair.

"It's Christmas!" Derek defended himself, raising his hands. "I'm just getting into the spirit."

"You're getting way _too_ into the spirit. It's just weird. Now that my Dad is finally in the know, I invited him over for the celebration and I don't want him to be scared. And he's not going to be scared of being in a house full of werewolves, but that stupid sweater is going to make him run faster than you do when feelings happen." When December comes around, Derek's personality takes a complete turn.

"It's not that bad," Derek muttered with a semi hurt look, smoothing the cheeseball sweater down.

"It is _so_ bad," Stiles laughed, reaching up to at least straighten the collar of it. "If you're going to look terrible, you should at least look hot doing it. ...Which made no sense whatsoever." Derek just grins.

"Hey, do you want your present now? Before the pups come over?" Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He knew Derek had told him that they were going to stay just friends after that terrible drunken night that he pretended he had forgotten, but friends can still get each other private gifts, right?

"Stiles, I told you not to get me anything," Derek said like he _had_ _to_ , but he had a look of barely restrained joy on his face.

"C'mon." Stiles took his hand and lead him upstairs. Once they get to Derek's room, he pulled a box from under the bed.

"You hid my present in _my_ room?" Derek asked incredulously.

"I knew it was the one place you wouldn't look," Stiles smirked. "Now, open it!"

Derek slowly ripped the wrapping paper off. He took the lid off the box and peeked in, a confused look on his face when he came back up. "Stiles... What is this?" He pulled out a ridiculous Christmas hat with badly removed reindeer ears and even more badly sewn on wolf ears.

"It's that Christmas spirit you love so much!" Stiles replied, beaming. Derek raised a judgmental eyebrow, laying the hat to the side. "Wait, Sourwolf, that's not all that's in there."

Derek pulled more paper out of the box until he got to the bottom to see a tiny silver square. "What's this?"

"An iPod. To get you more in touch with today's youth," Stiles smiled teasingly. "An iPod classic for you, because you're an old man who probably wouldn't even know what to do with an app and just wants space for his music."

"How much did this cost?" Derek spun it around in his hands, playing with it.

"Not much, actually. They're kind of old news now. Wait, it's not even the best part. Go into playlists; I've already loaded some music in for you."

And he definitely did. There was many playlists on it. "Stiles' playlist of utter awesomeness, Christmas music, songs for brooding, workout songs to keep those muscles looking good, a very wolfy playlist, Stiles songs..." Derek read off disbelievingly. He shook his head fondly, but decided to explore it more after everyone left.

"Your turn!" Stiles all but squealed, practically bouncing in anticipation of his surely amazing gift.

"Okay," Derek answered, getting up and leaving through the door. Stiles furrowed his brow, but waited patiently. A couple minutes later, Derek came back up, with a box in hand.

"So," Derek began, sounding just a little nervous. "Remember that time when we went to that charity event for homeless animals?" Stiles nodded, still confused. "And you said that you didn't need a dog, because you already had way too many man's best friends, but there was something else you wouldn't mind having?" Stiles doesn't remember that particular conversation, but he nodded again anyway. "Well... I got you one." Derek thrusted the hole-covered box into Stiles' hands.

Stiles studied the box, trying to prolong the moment and figure out what was inside before opening it. "Don't shake it," Derek warned, which only peaked Stiles' interest more. Wait a second... No, it couldn't be. Derek wouldn't...

But, oh, he _would_. Because when Stiles took the lid off the box, a small puffball that you could barely call a kitten stared up at him.

"Derek!" Stiles cried. "You got me a kitten?"

"That's what you wanted, right?" Derek suddenly sounded anxious. "I mean, if I misunderstood, or it was just a passing comment or something, I'll take him right back."

"It's a him?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah. He doesn't have a name yet; that part is for you to do, I guess." Stiles smiled widely at the man.

"Derek! I love him!" Stiles threw his arms around the werewolf, squeezing him tightly. Derek freezes, stiffening as the laughing boy rubbed their cheeks together. "Thank you," he whispered in Derek's ear, sending shivers down the man's spine.

"You're welcome," Derek replied, swallowing hard. He awkwardly patted Stiles on the back, trying to hug back as best he can.

He heard the door open and footsteps downstairs and he quickly pulled away.

"Best Christmas ever," Stiles said brightly, cuddling the kitty.

Derek couldn't help but agree.

 

::

 

**2013**

 

"Stiles! We need more soda! The boys are chugging it all!" Lydia called from the living room, where she was cuddled into Jackson's lap, watching the Christmas special Derek had forced them all to watch.

"Coming right up!" Stiles yelled back from where he was preparing hundreds snacks for a couple werewolves with huge appetites.

"Hurry up with the pigs in a blanket!" Erica yelled, from where she was sprawled out on the couch, covering most of Isaac and Boyd.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it!" Stiles replied, mock-stressed. But he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He had never felt this happy or secure or just _right_. Pack meant family, and his was pretty damn good.

Derek made his way into the war zone otherwise known as his kitchen, a cocked eyebrow taking in all the mess. Stiles was too busy throwing everything together to notice him.

"Need some help?" Derek said in his ear as he braced his arms on either side of Stiles, boxing him in.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, a smile twisting at his lips. "Yes, thank God."

Neither one of them really knew what they were doing, relationship-wise. They flirted a lot and Derek had a bad habit of sneaking into the younger boy's bed in the middle of the night. Yet, even though Stiles had just turned eighteen, all they ever did in that bed was sleep. And, okay, maybe cuddle.

They basically acted like a couple without any of the benefits.

"What do you need help with?"  Derek asked, looking around. "Ruining my kitchen some more?"

Stiles spun on his heel to face Derek, finding himself touching noses with the wolf. "Now, you listen here. I am the only one in here trying to satisfy your ridiculous hunger. So, I can spill a couple drops on the way. And until December 25th is over, this is _my_ kitchen." He raised an eyebrow challengingly, jabbing a finger in Derek's face.

Derek just grinned, catching the finger in his hand and intertwining it with his own. "Uh huh. Well, how about you take a break from playing mother hen to come watch the movie with us. You're the only one missing."

Stiles smiled at his words, taking off his Kiss the Cook apron and washing his hands. "I suppose I can take a little break. Hear that, guys? If you want something, you'll be getting it yourself for the next fifteen minutes." This announcement was met with a chorus of groans and Stiles rolled his eyes fondly at Derek.

"Why happened to you being our little baker boy?" He asked the man as the gather the sodas to bring in.

"You happened. And you're much better at it, trust me." Stiles laughed.

They walked into the living room, only to be stopped at the doorway. "What?"

"Look up," Lydia said with a smirk. She turned to Allison, who grinned as Scott hid his face in her neck.

"Huh?" Stiles wondered as he looked up. Mistletoe. Of course.

"You guys have got to be kidding me," the short-haired boy groaned. "We're not kissing under the mistletoe, in front of all you pervs." He went to say something else, but is cut off with Derek's lips.

He fell into a world of chapped lips and burning stubble, kissing way too long for it to be comfortable to their spectators. Derek's arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in warmth. The bottles of soda roll to the floor, long forgotten.

"God, I thought it might be hot, but it's just like watching your parents kiss," Erica's voice chimed in, sounding mildly disgusted but fond at the same time.

"Please stop!" Scott moaned, shaking his head wildly. "Can we just get back to the movie?"

"You can," Stiles said, coming up for air. He and Derek exchanged wolfish grins. "We'll be upstairs."

They stumble up the stairs to the disgusted and amused sounds of the pack.

 

::

 

**2014**

 

It was Derek's fault they were fighting, really. He had had one of his 'I don't deserve you, I'm going to break you, I shouldn't be with you' moments and tried to drive Stiles away by being a total asshole. Stiles knew this, but he still couldn't help but be the teensiest bit mad.

But, this fight wasn't like the others. Because this one had to happen right before Christmas. And if Derek didn't think he was coming to Christmas dinner, well, he had another thing coming.

"Thanks for letting me crash with you guys," Stiles thanked Scott and Allison. "Hopefully, Derek isn't being a dickhead anymore, so last night was the last night." 

They all get their things together and walk to Derek's door.

Stiles suddenly felt terrible. This was the one year since he had been sixteen, that he hadn't helped Derek with Christmas. It was slowly becoming THEIR holiday. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, thinking about asking Scott if he could bring out the old chains to keep him from running over to the Hale house- which was rapidly becoming home.

"Don't worry, man. I can feel his sadness and distress already. You'll be back to being disgusting in no time," Scott grinned, patting him on the back.

Stiles simply smiled in return. This Christmas would just be the pack, because his father had decided to spend this one with the family.

He braced himself before opening the door, pasting a big smile on his face. Derek was on the other side, grinning. When he saw who was on the other side, Derek's smile fell right off his face.

"Stiles," he said simply. "You came."

"Of course I came," Stiles replied with forced calm. "Like I could miss a Hale Christmas. It's a tradition."

"I just thought... Never mind. Dinner is almost ready, come on in." He held the door open.

Stiles walked in to the kitchen and was horrified by the sight. There was food everywhere, dozens of burned treats in the trash, and three hopeless betas in aprons.

"What does Derek have you guys _doing_?" Stiles asked, a look of pure horror on his face as he took in the state of what was basically his kitchen.

"Cooking and baking," Erica growled, her blonde curls covered in some creamy substance. "Can't you tell?"

"Because you weren't here, we got put on kitchen duty," Isaac replied with a pout.

"None of us know what we're doing," Boyd finished, his face and clothes covered in flour.

"Obviously," Stiles said with a sigh.

They all gave him puppy eyes- which they're _really_ good at, of course- until he shed off his coat and presents, getting his favorite apron out. "C'mon, chop chop, you guys are still helping. Erica, pull your hair back and then refill the sugar. Isaac, hand me that bowl. Boyd, get me a drink. This might take a while."

An hour and a half later, Stiles had finally gotten the food to look edible. Hopefully, it tasted that way, too. He turned around to call everyone in and saw Derek leaning on the doorway, staring at him with a small smile.

"Hey, creeper," Stiles murmured, staring at the man.

"Hi." Derek stood up straight and started walked over with sure strides. He stepped close, but not too close, leaving a comfortable amount of distance between them.

"Dinner's ready, if you want to call the kids in," Stiles said, staring into the green eyes of his wolf.

"You know some of them are older than you," Derek remarked with an amused chuckle.

"But I'm more mature on a mentality level."

Derek moved a little closer. "Stiles," he said and it sounded desperate and weak and sad. "Stiles, I... I'm..."

"I know," Stiles said back. "Apology accepted." He wrapped his arms around his alpha, pulling him in tight. Derek nuzzled his head in the crook of Stiles' neck, kissing his collarbone gently.

"I'm so glad you came. Merry Christmas, Stiles," he whispered into the skin of his neck. "I love you."

Stiles softened, his face almost breaking in two by the giant smile taking over. "I love you, too, Derek."

Heracles, their cat, strutted by then and Stiles was hit by the memory of their last Christmases.

"Best Christmas ever," Derek mumbled and Stiles nodded.

"Just what I was thinking."

 

::

 

**2015**

 

"College sucks," Stiles moaned over the phone. "I don't know anyone and the professors hate me and everyone here is human. Especially my roommate. It sucks." His roommate shot him a confused yet somehow offended look.

Derek laughed. "I think that's the first time someone has been upset over a person being human. Except tween girls hoping to find a Cullen."

"Was that a joke?" Stiles said with a smile. Talking to Derek always made him feel better.

"You're coming back for Christmas, right?" Derek asked suddenly, pure emotion in his voice.

"Well, I don't know. I'm awfully busy..." Stiles teased.

Derek let out a very pathetic whine, sounding much like a kicked puppy. Stiles thought he could hear one of the beta's laugh in the background.

"Relax, you puppy dog, I'm just kidding. Of course I'll be there. Christmas is _ours_."

Derek's whines turned into a tiny sound of happiness. "Good. It's not the same without you here. We all miss you. Especially me."

Stiles smiled widely. "I miss you, too. All of you. But, if you promise not to tell the others, you're my favorite."

"Trust me, Stiles, we all know. You're not fooling anybody," Isaac's tinny voice chimed in. There were always downfalls to hanging out with werewolves with super senses.

"Well, damn, Derek, I think they're on to us. We're not as good at keep this relationship a secret as we thought," Stiles laughed. "And, hi, Isaac."

"That may have to do with the fact that you call me every morning, Skype me every night and text me throughout the day," Derek replied.

"Oh, please. Erica told me that you are always staring at your phone with a pathetic expression on your face. And don't think my dad didn't tell me about your late night one-sided sleepovers in my bed. How much could you possibly miss me? You come down here every weekend and we communicate some way or another at least ten times a day. I really thought you'd be getting sick of me by now."

"Impossible," Derek said immediately. "And I will neither confirm nor deny those accusations."

"You're sweet. You're not a Big Bad Alpha Wolfman, you're just an adorable little excited golden retriever puppy." And, okay, Stiles' roommate may have given him a weird look at that comment- just like that time he group Skyped with everyone and Isaac called him 'Mom'- but whatever. It's his fault for being so human and normal and stoned half the time.

"I need to go, your father is making me have dinner with him again." Derek's voice made it sound like he was pained by the idea but Stiles saw right through him. He loved when the sheriff treated him like a son.

"Aw, my men are getting together?" Stiles all but squealed. "How cute. You can talk about how much you miss me."

Derek growled but sounded pleased when he replied. "Or how less obnoxious our lives are now. I got to go now. I love you." And how much did Stiles love that Derek just said that now? Hint- a lot.

"I love you, too, Derek. See you soon."

Stiles' redhead roommate looked at him for a second. "Wait a minute... Dude, you're gay?"

Stiles shot the stoner a look. "I swear to God, Brett." Then, he collapsed onto his bed in exasperation and no drama whatsoever.

 

::

 

**2016**

 

"We're going out!" Stiles told Derek in a no nonsense tone.

"Why?" Derek moaned from his place sprawled out on the couch.

"Because, I just became legally allowed to drink! We didn't go out for my twenty-first and I was okay with that because you made it up to me with amazing sex, and we've been busy getting ready for Christmas since then, but now you can't pull that. I demand that we go to a club or bar or something and we get drunk."

"Stiles, it's Christmas Eve! Are there even any clubs or bars open?" Derek shot him an exasperated look.

"Um," Stiles said brilliantly. "I don't know! You're the old man here!"

"And it's not like you've never had alcohol before. And I can't even get drunk." Derek put his book on the coffee table, preparing himself for an argument.

"But it's the experience that counts!" Stiles argued weakly. "Fine," he snarled. "Then, _you_ go out and get the best, most expensive alcohol that won't make us look like total douchebags you can find and bring it back here. I will create our own club while you're gone."

"This still involves me getting up and leaving," Derek pointed out, but he was already pulling on his leather jacket. Like he could deny Stiles anything.

When he got back forty minutes later, he was afraid to open the door. Sure, he had went through with his part, but he might have to crack one of those bottles over Stiles' head if he had trashed the house.

But, surprisingly, it's not too bad. Sure, there are lights and glitter and terrible music- "Hey! Some of us actually like music from this _century_!"- but there was also Stiles in a tight shirt and even tighter pants, dressed like he was going to walk the streets.

"Is _that_ what you would have worn if we had gone out?" Derek blurted out, his mouth open.

Stiles looked down at his ensemble. Leather pants, that's what those were. Seriously? "Probably not. I know how possessive you get when I look hot. Which is, like, all the time." Derek growled. "But, since it's just you and me, I thought you might appreciate it a little bit more." Derek's mouth almost watered. "And judging by the way you're doing your whole 'stalk towards me like an angry alpha towards his prey' thing, I'm guessing you do."

Derek grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him in tight, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "God, Stiles."

They rocked back in forth to cheesy Christmas songs- not at all what they would play in an actual club- pressed as close together as possible.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby," Derek murmured in Stiles' ear, quietly singing along to the song. He felt the boy heat up, yet shiver. "Want to crack open some of that fancy wine now?"

"You got wine?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Not exactly club material."

"I love you," Derek smiled into the crook of his mate's neck.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"Just to remind you. I love you so much." Derek dipped him down, pressing a kiss against his collarbone.

"I love you, too," Stiles answered with a warm smile, pleased how far his alpha had come with expressing emotions and thoughts. "Now let’s crack open some of that fancy ass wine."

 

::

 

**2017**

 

"I don't get it; he's been avoiding me for about two weeks. Tomorrow is Christmas- _our_ Christmas. He can't ignore me on Christmas, right? That's our day, that's the day we first kissed, first had sex, first said I love you, everything. I mean, I don't know how he's even been doing it this long, we practically live together! But he can't pull this on Christmas."

Lydia simply sighed, stirring her green tea with a bored look on her face.

"Are you listening, Lydia? Lydia?" The volume of Stiles' voice increased unceremoniously.

"Yes, Stiles, just as I've been listening for the last forty minutes. Derek is ignoring you, you're very upset, you're going to collapse into a sobbing ball if he doesn't call you back. Did I get that right?" She waved to some guy across the little coffee shop.

"What did I ever see in you?" Stiles muttered, downing his own espresso.

"Boobs," Lydia answered promptly. "Before you realized you liked stubble better."

"I hate you so much," he groaned. "But, really, you're good with the tall gorgeous ones. What should I do?"

"First of all, I'm so going to tell Jackson you called him tall and gorgeous. Second of all, when guys start avoiding you, it's usually either because they're guilty, they're angry, they're planning something, or your sex sucks."

"But Derek loves my sex!" Stiles said maybe a little too loudly.

"Okay, we can cross that one out," Lydia said with a slight smirk. "He's probably not guilty, because that would most likely entail him cheating on you and he is the poster wolf for whipped, I swear. So, that narrows it down to angry or planning something."

"He must be planning a Christmas gift or surprise or something," Stiles said slowly, because Derek being mad at him was something he hated to think about. Plus, he hadn't done anything to make the older man angry lately.

"You sure you haven't done anything to make him mad?" Lydia asked with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "He is kind of moody."

"We have gotten past that stage in our relationship! I think," Stiles swallowed, thinking back to all the things he has said for the last month. "But... I have been making a lot of dog jokes lately. I was just trying to lighten the mood! Oh, no, I have to apologize. He hates me. He is going to wolf-divorce me as his mate and kick me out of his house and Dad is going to tell me I can't stay with him because he's so ashamed and he is choosing Derek over me because they have this whole new bromance thing going on that started when I went to college and _oh, my God_." Stiles banged his head on the table, almost spilling his coffee.

"Stiles, honey, calm down. I don't think Derek would ever leave you for your father. Hopefully. But there will be no wolf-divorcing going on, _whatever_ that is. Okay?"

Stiles nodded slowly and Lydia rolled her eyes. "Good. Now, we're all invited over for Christmas, right?"

"If I'm still there, you are," Stiles said drearily. Lydia just took a deep breath.

 

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he knew that day wasn't going to be good.

He carefully showered- using his special gingerbread body wash specially reserved for this day, the one Derek loved- and dressed as if it was any other day. Then, he went to his car to drive over to his boyfriend's house.

He usually spent Christmas Eve at Derek's, but he didn't know if he was welcome last night, so he had just walked home. But today was Christmas, and Stiles was going to fake it till he makes it.

He arrived and stood through the open doorway, waiting for Derek to greet him. He could usually smell him or hear him by now.

"Derek?" He called through the foyer.

"Crap, he's here!" Derek's voice rang out from the living room. Stiles craned his neck curiously, trying to see what Derek was doing. In only seven seconds- not that he was keeping track or anything- Derek appeared in front of him.

"Hey, creep," Stiles smiled, genuinely happy to see his significant other after so long. He reached up to kiss his boyfriend's lips, but Derek shifted slightly, making Stiles' lips land on his scratchy cheek instead.

"Hello," the wolf muttered before walking off in the direction he had come from. Stiles felt fear and anger and humiliation all tie a tight knot in his stomach. Was Derek really going to break up with him on today of all days? And in front of their friends?

He could feel his heart speed up and it get harder to breathe, two big warning signs of a blooming panic attack. He went to call out for Derek- his human version of an anchor in situations like this- but stopped himself. Of course he couldn't call Derek. Derek wouldn't care anymore. And, if he did, he might ask what brought it on.

He took a few calming breaths and tried to swallow the impending attack down, wondering if Derek could smell the anxiety and panic on him.

 

 

The celebration went on way too long for Stiles. Derek seemed to have no trouble socializing with the rest of the pack. It was just Stiles who he couldn't talk to. Which could only mean one thing; he was mad at Stiles, not just in one of his moods.

He kept the smile on his face for as long as he could and didn't even get drunk. He mostly clutched on to Lydia or Scott or Isaac or Allison like lifelines the whole time. When dinner came, Derek sat across from him as usual, but they didn't share their normal secret grins or mouthed comments or winks. Stiles felt utterly alone.

When gift exchanging time came, Derek didn't even for Stiles anything. He simply accepted his gift with a polite smile and thank you. Stiles felt like he was going to throw up.

Everyone wanted to watch a movie after that and, instead of curling into Derek's side like he usually did, Stiles moved to a completely different part of the couch, sandwiched between Scott and Isaac. He fell asleep so that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

"Hey, buddy, wake up," Stiles hears in his light sleep. "Stiles! Come on, get up." It's Scott. Of course.

"What," Stiles mumbled, cuddling more into the bony piece of furniture he was on. Wait... What?

He looked up into the wide and slightly frightened eyes of Isaac. He quickly straightened up. "Sorry, dude." Isaac simply nodded.

"Come with me," Scott continues, dragging the half-asleep Stiles up.

"Where are we going?" Stiles moaned, but followed, stumbling. "Just leave me and my broken heart to rest."

"Why is your heart broken?" Scott asked, pushing his floppy hair out of his face.

"Because, Derek is going to break up with me and my dad is going to kick me out and they're going to live together happily in a really weird platonic relationship."

Scott rolled his chocolate colored eyes with a smile on his lips. "Don't worry, okay? I don't think Derek is going to break up with you."

Stiles groaned at his friend's cluelessness. He could never pick up on signals.

"Come on, okay? Hurry your skinny white ass up, because we're on a schedule."

"Not everyone can keep up with you, wolfy. And _why_ are we going into the woods? Oh, my God, you're in on the Derek and Dad plan, aren't you? You're going to kill me. You are going to kill me, in the woods, with your teeth. Oh, my God." This was just great. Of all the places and ways Stiles could die, of _all_ the near-death experiences he had overcome, he was going to die because his best friend liked his alpha better than him. His life sucked.

"Stiles, I swear to God, you are so dramatic. I am not going to kill you. Actually, guess what? We're here. And I need to take my place. Sorry, bye." Stiles felt a slap on his back and then heard Scott's voice slowly fade away.

"Wait! Where are you going? You're leaving me alone in the woods? I don't have werewolf senses, buddy. And what do you mean, take your place? Where are you?" He heard some giggles and suddenly red and green lights lit up the forest. "What the..."

He looked around and saw Allison, Lydia, Erica and Isaac on one side and Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Danny on the other. Derek was nowhere in sight and Sheriff John Stilinski appeared next to his son.

"Ready, son?" John asked with a small smile on his wrinkled face.

"Ready for what?" Stiles cried, looking around in alarm. "What is going on?" He lowered his voice quickly. "Is Derek leaving me for you?"

John looked appalled. "What are you _talking_ about? No. Now, let's go before your boyfriend murders me for being off schedule."

"Being off schedule? I am so confused," Stiles groaned as his father took his arm and started walking. As they went deeper and deeper into the forest, a dark figure came more and more into view. Was that... Derek? What was going on?

"I love you," John whispered to his son when they reached Derek. "Let's give them some privacy." The pack started to walk off, giving the confused- at least on Stiles' side- couple some room.

It was silent as the pair stared at each other until finally Stiles couldn't take it and broke it. "It was nice of you to make them leave while you do it. I appreciate it."

Derek's mouth dropped open. "You know what I'm about to do?"

"I've suspected for a while."

"But I've been trying to hide it so well." Derek's face fell slightly. Clearly, he was upset that he wouldn't get to see the look of pain on Stiles' face.

"Well, you did kind of avoid me for a while. I connected the dots myself." Stiles tried to keep his face impassive.

"I wanted it to be memorable, a surprise." Derek looked down at his feet.

"Trust me, Derek; I'll always remember this moment." He braced himself for the words. "Just say it."

Derek nodded, a small smile on his lips. Stiles screwed his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the look of joy on his love's face as he broke things off.

"Stiles..." Here it comes, Stiles thought, stiffening. It's been fun. "Will you marry me?"

Stiles' eyes flew open to see the man who was apparently still his boyfriend on one knee, holding out a silver band.

"What?" Stiles all but screamed,

"What do you mean? I thought you said you knew what was going on," Derek swallowed nervously, all too aware of the question left unanswered.

"I thought you were breaking up with me! Not _marrying_ me!"

"Well, which one is worse?" Derek asked, matching his tone to the younger man's. "Because you don't sound very happy."

"Which one is... Derek, you don't know what a relief this is," Stiles cried, throwing his arms awkwardly around his boyfriend. "I thought you hated me!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because you've been ignoring me for two weeks? You can't just do that!" Stiles pulled away to glare at his wolf.

"I was afraid I was going to give away the surprise. I've never really been good with them. And then, you were in such a mood today. But I had to propose today. It's our day." Stiles' eyes filled at the words.

"I love you," he mumbled. "And I am so unbelievably glad you are not breaking up with me. Actually, you're trying to marry me. Oh, my God, you just proposed. And I reacted terribly! Do it again!" Stiles demanded, eyes blazing. Derek sighed but did as he was told.

"Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the unbelievable honor of becoming my husband? Please marry me?" Now it was Derek's turn to squeeze his eyes shut in nervousness, awaiting an answer.

Stiles rolled his eyes- as if he could answer in any way but one- and pulled his mate up with almost inhuman strength.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you. God, I love you so much. And you love me. And want to marry me. You want to marry me! Yes, yes, yes." He grabbed his new fiancé's face and molded their lips together, savoring their first kiss in over a week. He couldn't articulate how much he had missed this.

He finally pulled away for air and stared at his love. "I guess that was pretty memorable, too."

Derek nodded his head in agreement.

 

::

 

**2020**

 

Stiles yawned loudly as he padded towards his adopted daughter's room, ready to wake her up so they could go downstairs and see the tree before Derek woke up.

They had gotten Elizabeth two years ago, after one of Derek's wolfy friends had died, leaving their three year old all alone. She displayed most traits of a were, but her abilities weren't fully developed yet. 

He opened the door slowly, trying not to frighten his daughter. "Ellie," he called softly. "Ellie, you up?"

He peeked in and saw her bed unmade and her not in it. He felt fear settle in his stomach, but ignored it. "Don't be stupid and paranoid," he whispered to himself.

He went downstairs to see if she had went down before him and stopped when he heard voices. Sure, Beacon Hills had settled down in the last couple years, but he _was_ still married to a werewolf. He wouldn't be surprised if there was danger.

He quietly reached into the closet and grabbed his baseball bat, grasping it tightly. He crept up to the living room, listening closely.

"See, we wouldn't have to sneak around and get up this early if your Papa would just go to sleep at a reasonable hour at night. I don't know how he expects us to get him anything, let alone wrap it." That was Derek's voice. Stiles relaxed and let go of the bat, but kept his place.

"Daddy, Papa told us not to get him anything anyway. And it's time for him and me to come down here and wait. He's gonna wake up soon," what sounded like Ellie said.

"Papa always says that. But he's silly and a little devious. It really means to get him stuff but not make him feel selfish." Stiles made a face at the wall, feeling slightly offended. That was totally... True, yeah, okay.

"What does devious mean?" Ellie asked.

"Devious means trying to creep down here and listen in with a werewolf and a half in the house, thinking they won't smell or hear you," Derek said loudly. Stiles froze.

Ellie laughed. "Come on in, Papa. Don't be silly, this is _your_ house."

Stiles guiltily walked in with his head down. "Uh, hey guys."

"Papa, you're lucky we already finished wrapping your present or you would be in b _ig_ _trouble_." Ellie threw a piece of tape at his head, giggling wildly.

"Sorry, baby girl. You know I hate surprises." Stiles reached over and ruffled his daughter's dark hair.

"Guess what?" The clumsy five year-old rushed over to Stiles, cupping a hand around his ear. "I took a piece of candy from my stocking and Daddy didn't even notice!"

She squealed when Derek wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around. "Elizabeth Laura Stilinski-Hale! What did you just say?"

"That I love you!" She screamed and ran away, Derek hot on her furry little tail.

Stiles sighed contently, watching the two people he loved the most spend time together. He was so happy with his new family; he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"When is everyone coming over?" Ellie demanded, still out of breath from her game of chase. "Aunt Lydia said she was getting me a _really_ big present. And Grandpa promised to bring me ice cream." She had a wide smile on her face, trying to make the importance of these events clear to her fathers.

"Oh, wow. How exciting. They're gonna come over after we open our family gifts, okay?" Stiles smiled at her. "Did you check to see if Santa ate the cookies we made?" Ellie gasped and rushed off to check.

"I'm not selfish," Stiles glared at his husband, who chuckled.

"You are bad at hiding and being quiet, though." Derek pulled him in, enveloping him in the warmth and safety that came with his embrace. He nuzzled into his mate's hair.

"You were always the stalker in this relationship," Stiles said thoughtfully. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this is my life," Stiles mumbled. Derek gave him a look, like he didn't know if he should take that positively or negatively. "In a good way. I have an amazing husband, an even more amazing daughter, a beautiful home and a loving pack. This is what people dream of."

Derek's lips quirked. "People dream of becoming gay, marrying an older werewolf, moving into his badly renovated house, and being forced to adopt a daughter?"

"That's what I always dreamt of, I don't know about you." They both laughed quietly.

"I love you," Stiles said, staring into the green eyes he had become so familiar with.

"I love you, too," Derek replied, bringing his lips down to meet his husband's.

Just then, Ellie came running back in. "He ate them! All of them! I knew I was the best cookie maker ever!"

Derek chuckled, snaking an arm out to pull his daughter in. "You definitely are. Present time?"

"Present time!" Ellie ran to the tree and immediately focused on the largest one. She picked the two bows off, placing on in her hair and one on Heracles' tiny head.

Stiles wiggled happily in Derek's arms, beaming at the perfect day before him.

"Best Christmas ever," Derek said and Stiles smiled, yet he felt something was missing from that sentence.

"So far."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [i like to cry about fictional characters on the internet](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
